Destiny Unfurled
by hyper mahou
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol from the medieval time had been unexpectedly transported to London and in the prestigious school of Hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry. But what if Sakura is an angel Tomoyo, a goddess Syaoran, a prince and Eriol
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is the very first fanfic I have ever written so please if there are any suggestions you wish to say please do so.

Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol from the medieval time had been unexpectedly transported to London and in the prestigious school of Hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry. But what if Sakura is an angel; Tomoyo, a goddess; Syaoran, a prince; and Eriol being a sorcerer handle the situation? S+S E+T

Disclaimer: I positively do not own the characters in cardcaptor sakura these characters are made by the famous CLAMP. Anything that you recognize from the said series does not belong to me.

Sound effects

"Usual conversation"

'Thoughts'

(Author's note)

**Destiny Unfurled**

by: hypermahou

Chapter 1:

Li kingdom

Prince Li has just gotten back from his training when he decided to look for one certain person.

knock knock knock

No one was answering so the prince walked in the room when….BOOOMM another experimented potion had exploded made by his beloved cousin, Eriol who is now looking quite toasted with his whole body covered in black and smoke surrounding the whole area.

"ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughter erupted from the prince's mouth. "ahahahahaaha! You look like a walking coal hahahahaha!" he said while holding tight his stomach.

"hey! Its not that easy to create potions you know! There are certain things to be considered! Why don't you try to be a sorcerer for once! " but Prince Syaoran just kept on laughing hard. As if on cue veins started to form on Eriol's head.

"prepare to run!" shouted Eriol as he murderously chase after his cousin while holding tight his rope.

heaven

All looked peaceful and well of course heavenly until a numerous of pleading can be heard followed by a devilish laugh. This odd situation happening in this place is very usual for the inhabitants of heaven. Tomoyo, the goddess of time is just getting the measurements of her best friend angel, Sakura.

Tomoyo wore a loose white off shoulder top that reaches below her waist in an unequal length with ¾ sleeves that was funnel like, white straight cut skirt with a very long see though light lavender cloth layered on top of the skirt made to be hold by the wearer. Just by her waist is a thin piece of white cloth used as a belt. Her hair was tied in a half pony tail that glistened whenever she moved.

Sakura on the other hand wore a simple flesh halter dress that matches her white wings with a few light pink feathers, small colorful stones were used to design the bottom of the dress.

"Sakura, it's just a measuring tape there's nothing to be afraid of…" Tomoyo said as a grin started to form on her face.

When Sakura saw Tomoyo turning into her creepy mode she began to fly away from her as far as possible and one way of doing that was to hide in the middle of the staircase that leads to earth.

'Tomoyo would never think of looking in this place hehehehehe'

Tomoyo went looking for Sakura but since Sakura can fly and she cannot, she just failed until she passed by Phelime. Phelime is an angel who is in the same group as Sakura. She has a long flowing black hair tied in a lace with few strands accentuating her pale white face. She wore a pure white dress that stops until her knees; the bottom of the dress has small beads and sequins carefully sewn to create detailed patterns.

"Phelime, have you happened to see Sakura? She has been ridiculously hiding form me since she saw my measuring tape."

"Yes, goddess Tomoyo I just saw her passing through the gates leading to the staircase to earth"

"Thanks Phelime!" Tomoyo then went to the location of where Sakura was found by Phelime.

Soon a blinding light appeared before Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol transporting them to another time and place. They were transported to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry.

Author's note:

So how was it?

Suggestions are most welcomed and please review. (",) The next chapters might come after a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oviously I do not own the characters you recognize from cardcaptor sakura.

Plot is mine.

Sound effects

"Usual conversation"

'Thoughts'

(Author's note)

**Destiny Unfurled**

by: hypermahou

Chapter 2:

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore is waiting patiently for our four heroes to come. The light then did not make him wait any longer for it appeared 12 feet above the ground.

'phew good thing that was over.' Syaoran thought seeing that the light wasn't there anymore. Then he suddenly realized that he was about 12 feet above the ground. But it was too late, gravity wasn't on his side making him fall face flat on the cold marble floor.

But before he could react Eriol had fallen on top of him sitting on his back.

"Now where am I anyways?" said while surveying the area. Veins started to form on syaoran's head.

"Eriol would you kindly please… GET YOUR STINKIN BUTT OFF OF ME!"

"ohhh sory dear couz I didn't saw you there"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" a shout was heard as a girl was seen falling 12 feet above the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura opened her wings just in time to catch Tomoyo. Feathers of Sakura's wings were slowly descending down with them.

Thoughts:

'sigh.. good thing my best friend is here' Tomoyo.

'what the….. did that girl just have wings or am I dead?' Syaoran

'hmmmm I thought I was the lucky guy who could catch the beautiful falling girl, she look like a goddess' Eriol

"Now that you are settled, let's start with your questions." Dumbledore said seeing as all of them are wearing the I-am-confused look.

"Ok first 3 questions. No.1 where are we? No. 2 what was that light? And no. 3… what are you wearing?" Tomoyo asked.

"You are currently here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. The light was the transportation that brought you here. And hahaha are of course robes." Dumbledore answered amused with Tomoyo's last question.

"umm excuse me mister but why are we here?" Sakura asked

"Good that you asked that, you four are transported here for safety reasons. This time is currently the future for the four of you. If all of you were not transported here, the four of you will just continue your lives and later on will have the duty to protect the Crystaline, a thing that makes our world balance. We heard information that Voldemort wants its power along with its protector to use their power for evil purposes. If we hadn't acted earlier by this time you are now with them. It is just simple, a prophecy said that if the 4 destined ones are used for evil, chaos will rein and will destroy the world; while on the other hand if they were used for the good of others they will destroy the evil created in this world."

"You're joking right? You couldn't possibly be telling the truth I mean… I mean…" Syaoran asked as if it was really a prank but still hoping it was all just a dream and soon he would wake up. Meanwhile others are still absorbing the information they had heard.

"As you see this place is the proof to all and this is not just some kind of illusion, it would take a lot of time to perform that spell that would last very long. People don't just do it for fun or for pranking other people.

"Wait. You said this is the future right?"

"And this Voldemort knows us?"

"Do other people know us too? I mean our real identity?"

Dumbledore just merely nodded with all of Tomoyo's questions. " as a matter of fact people know you by the books they have read you are a myth or lets just say people doesn't believe you exist in today's time. So you don't have to worry about people knowing you."

"Then what are we suppose to do here?" Eriol asked.

"For the meantime you will attend this school as its students you will be sorted with the first years but will be with the 6th year students. You're chambers will be separated for your house but you will eat and have classes with them. But I must remind you that you are not suppose to reveal you identities until it is really necessary especially for you Ms. Sakura you shall not reveal you're wings to anybody else. It is only I and the staff that knows about this. Understood?"

"Hai" they said in unison.

They were escorted in their dormitory to have a rest after one week they will now start as a student of Hogwarts and at the same time fulfilling the mission assigned to them.

Author's note:

Sorry sorry as in sorry talaga. Too many activities added to our school work. I had classes on football until 5:00 in the afternoon so when I return home I feel so tired to move. I also had practices for our songfest and we had too many assignments and due to our periodical examinations, my parents forbade me to use my computer.

I am really really sorry.

To the two first reviewers I had thank you very much! I glad you both like it!

Bill Clinton

dbzgtfan2004

To others:

Tell me you're stories so that I can review too! 


End file.
